1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning of burners.
The invention is especially directed to remove soot and other kinds of dirt, which deposit on inner surface of burners installed in fired, tubular reformers.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that impurities are formed in burners, and that these impurities deposit on the inner surface of the burners, which affects performance of the burners.
In the publication issue of DE 3149550 a method for removing deposit during combustion is described. Small particles of sand are blown into the burner in such a way that they remove the deposit. They are collected at the end of the burner and removed from there. However, this method is unsuitable for a fired, tubular reformer with hundreds of burners.
In a report from Ammonia Plants & Related Facilities Symposia, 2001, B. R. Fisher describes cleaning of burners in a fired, tubular reformer with bronze wire brushes and cupper wires. He recommends avoiding steel wire brushes, as they can damage the ports of the burners.
However, brushes are not efficient for cleaning burners installed in tubular, fired reformers, as the burners comprise a venturi for air suction. A brush cannot clean an inner surface of a narrow pipe, which is enlarged in the other end than the end where a brush can be inserted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus for effective and easy cleaning of burners, especially burners installed in fired, tubular reformers.